Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control method that performs a print process according to print data, a storage medium storing a print control program, and an information processing apparatus controlling an image forming apparatus to perform a print process.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known print system that performs a print process according to print data transmitted from a client PC etc. In the print system, a DFE (Digital Front End) as an information processing apparatus receives the print data from a client PC etc., converts the received print data into raster image data that is readable by an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) as an image forming apparatus, and transmits the raster image data concerned to the MFP. The MFP prints on the basis of the received raster image data (hereinafter referred to as “received data printing”, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H9-237026 (JP H9-237026A), for example). Moreover, the MFP is able to print according to an operation through an operation unit of the MFP (hereinafter referred to as “local printing”) in addition to the received data printing.
Incidentally, in the print system, a transmission error occurs when a transmitting process of raster image data from the DFE to the MFP is not completed until predetermined time elapses from start of the transmitting process. When the transmission error occurs in the print system, the MFP goes into a state where neither the received data printing nor the local printing can be performed (hereinafter referred to as an “unprintable state”). In this case, a user needs to reboot not only the MFP that goes into the unprintable state but also the DFE that transmits the raster image data.
However, it is necessary to perform the reboot processes of the MFP and the DFE individually. Accordingly, a user will spend time and effort more than needed about dissolution of the unprintable state.